summer of secrets
by 2ne12014
Summary: 7 girls 7 boys one adventure they will seek some romance some mystery that will be dangerous
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha :'( except for atsume and kai and kimiko

Hello everyone welcome to my story. My name is Kianna and this is a story called summer of secrets secrets secrets secrets secrets secrets secrets….lol see what I did there he he he…Anywho this story has a lot of themes like action -helicopter boom boom-drama -meow- comedy - ha ha ha ha cough cough hehe- and love -mucha mucha eww- haha so on with the oh did I forget to mention danger –mah ha ha ha ha- I love this remote. On with the sto- ahh man this is the introduction well lets introduce the

CAST

GIRLS

Atsume-17

Kagome-17(atsumes sister)

Sango-17

Mimiko-18(held back)

Ayame-16(now)

Kimiko-17(Mimi's sister)

Rin- 18

BOYS

17 Kai-17

Inuyasha-17

Miroku-17

Kayo-18(held back)

Kouga-18(held back)

Bankoutsu-17(kai's brother)

Sesshomaru-18

THERE WILL BE MORE PEOPLE LATER BYE BYE

Oh and I will post a chapter every mon. but not today


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am so sorry that I have not updated I have been busy with school. Projects homework essays blah blah blah blah blah and it's been stressful so I am finally back and the next chapter will be the first chapter! I am excited to say that I hope you will enjoy and I am using my imagination, but today is some stuff you should know so on authors notes I'm going to label it SYSK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the others except for Atsume and Kai I think. **

**SYSK**

**CAST**

**GIRLS:**

Atsume: she is a one-third miko one-third cat and one-third neko demon with purple and hair and cat ears, green eyes. Her mom is a miko and a cat demon with the purple and black hair (cool right). Her dad is a neko demon with the blue hair She also has a little brother named souta and a sister named kagome.

Kagome: she is half miko and half cat demon, violet eyes, black cat ears; she is also in high school, she has a sister named Atsume and a little brother name Souta.

Sango: she is human, but she is a demon slayer, she has dark brown hair, violet eyes, has a little brother named kohaku, and lives with her dad. She also has a cat demon named kirara and her mother died in a car crash and a temper.

Ayame: she has red hair, green eyes, is a wolf demon, she runs track that some of you should know, rin lives with her, and is a caring friend

Rin: she has black hair, green eyes, (I'm gonna say green because it is prettier) her parents are dead so she lives with ayame, and some other surprises I can't tell you

Kimiko: she is a sweet girl and has long light brown hair, hazel golden eyes, a dog demon hanyou with light brown dog ears, and has an almost twin sister named mimiko (which I do not own) there mother is a cat demon and their father was a dog demon(she gained more genes from her father).

Mimiko: she has really dark navy blue hair, navy blue eyes, she is a hanyou cat demon with cat demon navy blue ears, and is a feisty-don't-mess-with-me-and my-friends-and-family-or-I'll-beat-you-up-type-of-girl just like her sister chau(which I also do not own and she also gained more genes from her mother).

So those are all the girls moving on to the boys HOT I mean HOT boys you know what I mean ladies ;) hehehe…

**BOYS:**

Kai: blue eyes, spiky (like zac afrons) light brown hair with silver streaks, half dog demon, and brownish golden eyes. He also has two brothers named inuyasha and sesshomaru and their parents died in a building that collapsed cause of an explosion so they live in the mountains with their siblings.

Inuyasha: a half demon with silver hair, golden eyes, and silver dog ears, he is the little brother of sesshomaru and the same age as his brother kai.

Miroku: he has short dark, dark violet hair with a little pony tail in the back, violet eyes, he is human but he is a monk and an especially a PERVERT.

Kouga: long brown hair, light blue eyes, elf ears I think, fast runner, a wolf demon. (That's mostly it)

Sesshomaru: he is a full demon with pointy elf ears, golden eyes, and long silver hair. He is also the oldest out of both his brother's kai and inuyasha.

Bankoutsu: long hair like sesshomaru and his best friends with him, elf ears I think, violet eyes, he is a type of demonic demon with his hands fist mostly uses his companion.

Kyo: half demon, dog demon ears, green eyes, spiky hair like (Zac afrons), he is bankoutsu's younger brother by a day (he was born at midnight).

**Again I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updated because of school it's gonna be worse when I get into high school but summers coming YAY well I hope I'll see you soon! **

**Ja ne**


End file.
